


Battle for Himlad

by Eastern_Lights



Series: Tales of Telperinquar [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Kindness, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastern_Lights/pseuds/Eastern_Lights
Summary: The year was 411. Celebrimbor tasted true happiness for the first time in ages through his marriage to Narnîn Elmothriel. However, this may soon turn sour with the disapproval of his father, and the fast approaching Dagor Bragollach...
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tales of Telperinquar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814752
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Arrival in Himlad

The sun was setting over the Pass of Aglon. Its golden rays lent their radiance to the fresh snow covering the rooftops of the fortress overlooking the Pass.   
Sentries at the gate stirred as they noticed two riders slowly approaching, a man and a woman. The woman was fair, with silver hair and dressed in black. She was unknown to the guards.  
But the man's features, his raven hair and blue eyes were recognized immediately.  
"Send for Lord Curufin," a soldier commanded, dumbfounded, "Go!"

Celebrimbor smiled when he saw his father's men hastily open the gate. He knew his arrival would be unexpected, even if he had come alone.   
Suddenly, he heard his new wife take a deep, shaky breath.  
"Worry not, we will soon get out of this cold," he said.  
"I am not cold," answered Narnîn and turned her large grey eyes to him.   
"What is it, meleth nîn? There is no danger here. There is nothing to fear."  
"I know. I... it is nothing," she smiled. Celebrimbor was not at all certain he believed her, but did not press further.  
The gate finally opened and the two gently nugded their horses forward. As they entered the fortress' large courtyard, a myriad of voices echoed:  
"Welcome home, my lord! It is a delight to see you safe!"  
However, the joy of Celebrimbor's people was somewhat tempered by the distrust with which they eyed Narnîn. She had expected that. She had seen the very same look upon the faces of the Doriathrim whenever her husband was around.  
Give them time, she had told him, they are going to see you as yourself and not as one of many.  
Now she simply had to heed her own advice.  
Celebrimbor nimbly dismounted and offered his hand to Narnîn to help her do the same. The first time he had done so, shortly after their marriage, she had objected, saying that she knew how to get off a horse on her own. However, she had since grown to love her husband's thoughtfullness. For it was not born out of any doubts of her abilities on his part, but simply desire to make her days better in any and all little ways he could.  
So she accepted his help with a smile and was gently drawn from her saddle and lowered onto the ground. Celebrimbor's arm remained around her waist, even as his father's servants took their horses away. Suddenly, there was a shout from the direction of the keep:  
"Make way! Make way for lords Celegorm and Curufin!"  
Everyone in the busy courtyard stopped and formed a path from the two visitors to the keep and bowed their heads.  
On the far end of the path stood two men: one tall and fair haired, the other so similar to Celebrimbor in appearance that Narnîn would not have thought it possible.  
Curufin Fëanorion broke into a smile as he saw his son. He took three steps beside his brother, but then abandoned all courtliness and all but ran to Celebrimbor.  
The two embraced tightly. Celegorm was laughing as he joined the trio.  
"You should have come earlier," Curufin told his son, "We had thought you lost."  
"I am sorry, Father," said Celebrimbor, but then smiled, "I was sidetracked."  
And nodded to Narnîn.  
"I certainly understand why," Celegorm smiled and inclined his head to her. Narnîn almost had to remind herself that the man was a kinslayer and a murderer. Even so, she returned his bow and said:  
"It is a pleasure to make your aquaintance, my lords."  
Celegorm may have been pleasant and courteous, but Curufin remained expressionless, even as he turned to her.  
"I am told I have you to thank for my son's life," he said.  
"Not just my life," answered Celebrimbor, "but my happiness also. Father, uncle, this is Narnîn Elmothriel. My wife, by the grace of Eru."  
If the people in the courtyard were silent before, then now they did not even draw breath. Shock flashed across Curufin's features, then something that might have been anger, but all was gone as fast as it had appeared. The lord of Himlad smiled.  
"Then I am honoured. Please, come inside. You must be cold and hungry after your journey."  
He was courteous enough now, but Narnîn had quite clearly perceived that for whatever reason, Curufin very much disapproved of her.

The lords of Himlad had intended to have their servants prepare a feast in their guests' honour, but Celebrimbor politely declined, citing his and his wife's weariness and had some food and wine brought to his - or rather their - chambers.   
They both relaxed visibly as soon as they were left alone.  
"Are you truly that weary?" asked Narnîn as they dined, having bathed and clad themselves in fresh clothes.  
"I cannot say that I am," Tyelpë said with a smile, "but you seemed uncomfortable in my father's company. I did not want to impose more of it upon you."  
"It is not that, I... I am sorry. Thank you for your consideration."  
This time, Celebrimbor refused to let her keep her troubles to herself. It were moments like this that were ever a reminder of how young his wife was. Over 300 years his junior. He walked over to her and knelt by her chair. He took her hand in both his.  
"Tell me, what is wrong?"  
She hesitated.  
"I am afraid, Tyelpë. Afraid... afraid that I am not good enough."  
"That is simply ridiculous, my love," he said.  
"Is it? I saw it in your father's eyes once you told him about us," she argued, "I am not worthy of being your wife."  
The very notion was so absurd to Tyelpë that he did not know what to say. He gave her a comforting smile, stood up and pulled her into his arms.  
"If he truly thinks that," he whispered, "he is more wrong that he has ever been in his life."  
He pulled away just enough to look her in the eyes and said in Avarin:  
"Be not afraid."  
Narnîn hesitated, then smiled and nodded.  
"I truly do not deserve you," she murmured, but her meaning was entirely different now.   
Tyelpë did not intend to give her the time to overthink again. He pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. She seemed to melt in his arms before she kissed him back.  
And so the two filled the dark and austere room with light and warmth.


	2. Dark Heart

Celebrimbor awoke at dawn, as he was used to. He tried to push himself onto his elbows to rise, but stopped immediately as he noticed something weighing his chest down. He looked down with a smile to behold Narnîn's sleeping silver head resting on it. She was still not used to the passing of day and night, even after more than a year since she left the eternal darkness of Nan Elmoth. He suspected it would take some time still.  
Slowly, carefully, he slithered from under his wife and lowered her head onto the pillow. Despite his best efforts, she stirred.  
"... Tyelpë?" she murmured, half asleep.  
Celebrimbor caressed her hair.  
"Sleep, dearest. The day is still young."  
His words worked like a charm.  
He dressed himself as quietly as possible. Normally, he would have liked nothing more than to lie next to Narnîn until she woke up, but now there was an important conversation to be had. Despite what he had told Narnîn the night before, Curufin's reaction worried him as well.   
He knew his father would be awake as well and could not bear to wait to hear his reasoning. So he silently crept out of his chambers and made his way through the keep.

Narnîn woke up properly not long after her husband left. She vaguely remembered him getting out of bed and so was not alarmed by his absence, but still decided to go look for him. She dressed herself in a grey gown and upon her brow placed a thin silver circlet that had been given to her in Doriath.  
She did not encounter anyone but a few guards as she walked through the long corridors. Narnîn was not certain where her husband had gone, but recalled what Curufin had said shortly after they had arrived: that is she needed anything, she was to turn to him. Though she doubted he had been entirely honest, she decided to take him up on his word.  
To her surprise the doors to Curufin's chambers were slightly open. And from the room echoed angry voices:  
"This was never about you!" said Curufin, "You must admit that the kingdoms need to stand united against the Enemy!"  
"Then what objection can you possibly have? My wife is of Thingol's blood, surely our union can only improve our relations with Doriath!" Celebrimbor retorted.  
"She is no-one. You are a fool if you believe that Thingol cares about her."  
"What would you have me do, then?" Tyelpë almost shouted, "What grand scheme of yours have I unknowingly foiled?"  
"In the event of Thingol's death, the rule of the Hidden kingdom would pass to his daughter... and her husband. With you at Lúthien's side, we could have joined forces with Doriath!"  
"And you would have me rule as your puppet, beside a woman I do not love? I had thought better of you!"  
"You must set aside your selfishness, son!"  
"Selfishness? I am not the one who tore a 12 year old boy away from his mother to take him with me on an ill-advised revenge quest!"  
"Telperinquar-"  
"My wife and I shall bother you no longer! Do not look for us when we leave."  
And with that, Narnîn heard fast footsteps as Tyelpë strode out of the door. Deeply shaken by what she had just heard, the grey elf stumbled backwards into an alcove. In his anger, Tyelpë did not notice her and walked past.  
"Telperinquar!" called Curufin and took a few steps out in pursuit of his son. Then he stopped and hung his head.  
"I see why you are opposed to our marriage," said Narnîn, "but tell me: Why must you despise me so?"  
Curufin slowly turned to her. His voice shook with supressed anger when he spoke:  
"Because, Mornelleth, you put your spell on my son, who deserves someone better than you!"  
"Perhaps if you saw Telperinquar for himself and not a tool to be used, you would realize that he is meant for more than you have planned for him."  
She took a step forward, then another until she was at arm's reach to the son of Fëanor. She looked deep into his grey eyes and said:  
"You name me Mornelleth, a Dark elf, but it is you whose heart is dark and cold."  
The gown swirled around Narnîn as she walked away, and never looked back.


	3. War comes to the Hidden Kingdom

And so the couple returned to Menegroth. Celebrimbor offered his services as a smith to King Thingol and was accepted. He created many things of great beauty and might, though he never seemed quite content with his own skill.  
Narnîn grew closer to the royal family, for Thingol truly thought of her as his kin and, over time, became more of a father to her than Eöl ever was. She was given the opportunity to learn whichever parts of elvish lore she wished from the wisest scholars of Doriath. After some years, her sharp mind impressed Thingol enough to grant her a place among his counselors. She also studied swordplay and when Celebrimbor felt she was ready, he gifted her a blade of his own making. It resembled in shape the sword Narnîn had taken with her from Eöl's house, but was fairer and yet more dreadful than most she had seen. When she swung it, it gave out a clear tone, similar to the sound of a flute. It was called Nammalin, Claw-song, for that very reason.  
Despite being more than welcome at the court and in the company of princes, Celebrimbor and Narnîn also spent many of their days in the company of the dwarves of Nogrod, who were lasting guests of Thingol. They shared common interests with the dwarven smiths and engravers and soon grew fond of their bluntness and true hearts. The dwarves were also pleasantly surprised to learn that Celebrimbor spoke their tongue, which he had learned from Curufin.  
For over forty years the two dwelt in the Hidden Kingdom and were content, for once the Celebrimbor proved himself to the Sindar, they accepted him as one of their own, much like Galadriel before him.   
But like that of many others, their happiness was not to last.  
They all suspected something was not right when King Thingol suddenly summoned all his advisors and lieutenants not to his throne room, but to a small council chamber deeper in Menegroth. Even more surprising was that the King had apparently specifically requested Celebrimbor's presence as well. Having been told to come with all speed, the two all but ran.  
They were greeted with the sight of Elu Thingol looking as troubled as they had never seen him before. There was also Melian and Lúthien, three silver-haired sindarin princes as well as lady Galadriel and Mablung of the Heavy hand.  
But in the centre of the room, looking dishivelled and barely alive, sat none other than Beleg Strongbow. He was breathing heavily and held in his shaking hand an empty water sack. He attempted to rise, but Thingol gestured for him to remain seated.  
"No, my friend," he said, "you have earned the right to sit. Are you now capable of telling me what news you bring?"  
Beleg nodded weakly:  
"Yes, my king... Forgive me for not being able to sooner."  
"Judging by the state of you, I am surprised that you still live. But speak now, and afterwards healers and a warm bed will be waiting for you."  
"My King," Beleg managed, "The siege of Angband has been broken and Ard-Galen and Dorthonion are lost. Tol Sirion, the Pass of Aglon and Maglor's gap have all fallen to the enemy and orcs roam freely over Himlad and Thargelion."  
Beleg paused, and his eyes focused of something far away:  
"I have met soldiers fleeing from those places... they spoke of fire pouring from the Thangorodrim, turning Ard-Galen to ash and... and of an enormous creature, breathing flames and covered in iron-hard scales."  
Narnîn felt herself removed from reality at that news. She was a child of peace, for whom the name Morgoth was only a dark and distant memory. She glanced at the others, and saw just how devastating it must have been for those who lived through the Dark lord's onslaught. Tyelpë stood frozen in place and stared into nothing. Lúthien touched her temple as though her head pounded. Mablung clenched his fists and Galadriel grew paler. All was silent, until Thingol spoke in a low voice:  
"The time has come, then."  
In the most open display of affection Narnîn had ever seen him express, he took his queen's hand. He looked into Melian's eyes, and some unspoken words passed between them. Then the maia nodded.   
"Ever have I sought only to protect my people," Thingol continued, "But that I cannot accomplish if all of Beleriand falls around us."  
The king suddenly straightened and his eyes flashed with their own light.   
"Send word to every village and every outpost! Celeborn, ride to Brethil and gather all the men you can muster. Oropher, Amdír, you gather the men of Region. Meet me in five days at the Iant Iaur. Then, we march to retake Aglon."  
Thingol's kinsmen bowed and hurried away to carry out their orders. Only Celeborn lingered just long enough to kiss his wife's hand.   
"Mablung, to you I leave mustering the guardsmen of Menegroth. Leave only the barest minimum. If Beleriand falls, no amount of guards shall protect the Thousand caves."  
With Mablung's departure, Melian asked Galadriel to take Beleg away to be healed. She obliged, but was stopped in the doorway by Celebrimbor:  
"Allow me, cousin. Go and give your husband a proper goodbye."  
The lady nodded and left.  
Tyelpë threw Beleg's arm around his shoulders to support him. As they made their way through the halls, he whispered anxiously:  
"Beleg, what news of the Lords of Himlad? Celegorm and Curufin?"  
"I am sorry, Silver hand," the bowman managed, and Celebrimbor's heart sank, "I have not met nor heard of anyone who had escaped the Pass of Aglon."  
Celebrimbor did not say another word, even as he left Beleg in the healers' care.  
With long strides, he made his way to his quarters. Beleg may be mistaken, he kept convincing himself. This is my fault, he thought, I should have stayed... But I could not, could I? And now, my father is... is gone, and my last words to him were uttered in anger and hate.


	4. Live together or Die together

Whetstone creaked against steel as Narnîn sharpened her sword. She had changed into a long tunic and trousers and tied her hair back in a man's fashion. She did not look up from her work until she heard the familliar footsteps of her husband. He looked tense and greatly distraught. She stood up.  
"What is it, my love?"  
Celebrimbor did not answer, only looked at her workbench with renewed shock.  
"You are not going to war," he said.  
"I will not be left behind again, Tyelpë," Narnîn retorted, "Not while those I love risk their lives."  
She picked up Nammalin.  
"Why did you forge this sword if not for battle?"  
Narnîn thought something glistened in his eyes, but he turned away before the could be certain.  
"I cannot lose you as well!" he ground between his teeth.   
"What do you mean?"  
"The Pass if Aglon has fallen. You heard that as clearly as I."  
She forced a smile and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"He may yet live, Tyelpë."  
"I know!" he snapped.  
Then, more calmly, as if he were apologizing, he repeated:  
"I know. But I cannot be certain and it hurts more than news of his death would."  
He took her hand, but did not meet her gaze.  
"I understand you now," he murmured, "All those years I thought I understood Elmothriel's pain, but now I truly do."  
He was referring to ten terrible years of Narnîn's life that she spent waiting for her father, unsure whether he lived or not.  
"Then let us go find the truth together," Narnîn said, "like when we first met."  
She gently caressed his cheek, turning him to face her.  
"Tyelpë, we live together, or we die together. We do not have to live through this empty uncertainty again."  
Celebrimbor finally looked her in the eyes. His shoulders sagged and he pressed his forehead against hers.  
"Just... stay close to me, alright?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long pauses, I'm having a bit of a writer's block. But I have no intention of abandoning this story. Thank you all for reading this and for your kind comments :-)


End file.
